OBJECT
by Haren-sshi
Summary: Drabble. Mengenai sesuatu antara benda dan KyuMin. Little KyuMin. RnR, Please? Don't Like Don't Read :D
1. Kertas

Kertas

Sung Min and Kyu Hyun © Super Junior

Story © Haren Sshi

…

Sungmin memegang sobekan kertas kecil di tangannya. Ia memandang kertas putih polos itu dengan bingung. Saat ini, ia tengah duduk bersama dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya di suatu ruangan, dimana dinding ruangan tersebut penuh dengan angka-angka, huruf, dan gambar binatang yang tertempel. Tentu saja, Sungmin saat ini menduduki bangku Sekolah Dasar kelas tiga dikala umurnya mencapai delapan tahun.

Sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa memandang kertas tersebut. Pensil mekanik yang berada di genggamannya tak bergerak sama sekali. Manik hitamnya memandang sekelilingnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya tengah menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas kecilnya. Terlihat ada beberapa temannya yang serius menulis, ada juga yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin memandang guru cantiknya yang kini memperhatikan kegiatan anak didiknya di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi dan memperhatikan tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan anak didiknya.

Sang Guru menyuruh anak didiknya untuk menuliskan di kertas kecil tersebut siapa orang yang paling disayanginya. Tentu saja Sungmin mengalami kebingungan. Pasalnya, orang yang ia sayangi terlalu banyak, dan Sang Guru menyuruhnya untuk menuliskan satu orang saja.

'Siapa yang harus Min tulis?' Pikirnya polos. Ia kembali menatap kertas di tangannya tersebut.

"Sungmin-_ah_, ada apa? Ibu lihat kau belum menulis sama sekali." Tegur Sang Guru sambil memasang senyum menawannya yang sanggup membuat para muridnya ikut tersenyum.

"Min bingung." Jawabnya pelan. Wajahnya tertunduk malu. Bagaimanapun, Sungmin termasuk anak yang pendiam dan pemalu di kelas ini. Hingga teman-temannya sering kali menggodanya.

Sang Guru mengerutkan alisnya. "Bingung? Kenapa Sungmin-_ah_ bingung?" Tanya Sang Guru lagi. Ia pun duduk di samping Sungmin.

Sungmin memainkan kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Terlalu banyak yang Min sayang. Min bingung siapa yang akan Min tulis."

Guru cantik itupun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia paham sekarang dengan keadaan Sungmin. "Cukup satu orang saja siapa yang paling Sungmin-_ah_ sayangi. Terserah orang itu siapa saja." Guru itu mengelus kepala Sungmin yang memiliki helaian rambut yang sangat halus sekali. "Mungkin orang yang Sungmin-_ah_ sayangi ada di kelas ini?" Ujar Sang Guru memberi petunjuk.

Sungmin menatap wajah gurunya yang sedang tersenyum tersebut. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Hingga ia menemukan seseorang di sana.

"Min sudah ketemu!" Seru Sungmin girang. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecerahan. Senyum lebar yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya pun terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Kalau begitu Sungmin-_ah_ bisa menuliskan namanya di kertas ini. Ok?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Begitu Sang Guru meninggalkan sisinya, buru-buru ia menuliskan nama orang itu di kertasnya.

…

Sang Guru mulai membacakan isi kertas yang telah ditulis oleh anak didiknya sendiri. Senyum merekah tak lepas dari bibirnya ketika membaca isi tulisan tersebut. Meskipun ada beberapa tulisan yang tak bisa ia kenali, setidaknya ia masih bisa membacanya, mengingat yang menulis tulisan tersebut masihlah berumur delapan tahun.

"Ah… Ini kepunyaan Kang Shi Yoon. Jadi… Shiyoon-_ah_ sangat menyayangi ibunya ya?" Ujar guru tersebut sambil memandang Shiyoon dengan tersenyum. Sang anak tersebut hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Sang Guru pun mengambil kertas yang lain, ia mengernyitkan alisnya begitu membaca isi dari kertas tersebut. "Sungmin-_ah_?" Panggil guru cantik tersebut.

"_Ne_?" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Min sayang Kyu?" Sang Guru membaca isi tulisan tersebut.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dan Kyuhyun—sahabat dari Sungmin—tercengang mendengarnya.

"A-apa?"

**FIN**

_**Haren balik :'D**_

_**Maaf ya, Haren belum bisa melanjutkan FF Haren yang There Is Always You. Soalnya kemaren Haren lagi ujian, dan ketika mau ngelanjutin, tiba-tiba Haren lupa kelanjutannya gimana :'D**_

_**Yah, setidaknya Haren cuma bisa ngasih drabble aja. Haren nga tau ini masuk shonen-ai atau bukan. Yang pastinya semua tentang KyuMin 8D**_

_**Kali ini drabble-nya tentang benda. Chap pertama mengenai kertas. Mengenai chap selanjutnya, ada yang mau request? Silahkan~ Tapi untuk segi cerita, Haren nga bisa ngabulin. Kalian hanya bisa request tema cerita aja, tapi tentang benda loh, jangan yang lain. Oke? :D**_


	2. Sepeda

Sepeda

Sung Min and Kyu Hyun © Super Junior

Story © Haren Sshi

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Sungmin terburu-buru sekali pagi ini. Ia harus sampai di sekolah tepat pada waktunya sebelum pintu gerbang tertutup. Pasalnya, ia sudah terlambat. Sekitar kurang lebih lima belas menit lagi maka pintu gerbang akan ditutup.

Pemuda manis itu berulang kali mengecek jam mungil yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia mendesah, berharap ia tidak akan terlambat. Bagaimanapun, selama ini ia tidak pernah terlambat untuk sekolah.

Semalam suntuk ia mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya. Pada waktu itu, ia hampir lupa mengerjakannya. Ketika ia sudah mau tidur pada malam hari, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung teringat akan tugas yang diberikan gurunya yang harus dikumpul besok pagi. Dan jadilah malam itu ia mengerjakan tugasnya sampai larut malam.

Salahkan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya lupa akan tugasnya!

Sahabatnya yang satu itu memintanya untuk menemaninya bermain _game_. Sungmin menurut saja. Selain ia tidak ada kerjaan di rumahnya sendiri, maka malam itupun ia pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dari rumahnya.

'Kyu-_ah_ _pabo_!' Sungmin mengomel dalam hati.

Tubuh mungil itu hampir saja membawa tubuhnya lari agar ia bisa cepat sampai menuju sekolahnya. Dan beruntung, jarak antara rumah dan sekolahnya hanya berjarak kurang lebih lima ratus meter. Jadinya ia memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada naik kendaraan.

Namun, sebuah sepeda menghalanginya. Sungmin berdecak kesal. Siapa sih yang mencoba menghentikannya ini? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin kecil sedang terburu-buru?

"Min-_ah_, ayo naik sepedaku!" Sebuah suara mengajaknya. Sungmin memandang wajah si pengendara sepeda yang telah mengajaknya itu. Dan seketika itu Sungmin mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Kyu-_ah_?" Sungmin mengerjap. Lalu ia menatap sepeda yang dikendarai Kyuhyun. "Sepeda?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menepuk bangku belakang sepedanya yang kosong. "Ayo, ikut denganku. Kita hampir terlambat!"

Seketika Sungmin mengerucut bibirnya. "_Andwae_!" Lalu ia pun bergegas pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Mengetahui Sungmin telah beranjak dari posisinya, Kyuhyun segara menginjak pedal gasnya dan menyusul Sungmin. "_Wae_?" Ujarnya heran.

Sungmin berhenti berjalan. Kyuhyun pun ikut berhenti menunggangi sepedanya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sinis. "Min tidak ingin tubuh Min lecet-lecet lagi. Kau kan belum mahir bersepeda." Lalu ia kembali berjalan.

Kyuhyun kembali menyusul Sungmin. "Aku sudah mahir, kok. Kau saja yang tidak tahu kalau aku sudah berusaha keras agar mahir bersepeda. Lagipula, kejadian waktu kita jatuh dari sepeda 'kan sudah setahun yang lalu, Min-_ah_!" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Ia tengah berusaha mengimbangi Sungmin. Ia masih berusaha keras mengajak Sungmin untuk menaiki sepedanya.

Sungmin mendadak berhenti. Dan Kyuhyun pun dengan tiba-tiba ikut mengerem sepedanya. "Apa kau jamin kita tidak akan jatuh dan Min tidak akan lecet lagi?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Ia menepuk bangku kosong di belakangnya. "Ayo naik!"

Sungmin berpikir keras. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan sepeda yang dikendarainya bergantian. Sejenak ia ragu. Tapi keraguan itu ia tepis dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan membuatnya celaka lagi.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menaiki sepeda itu berhati-hati dan duduk di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau berpegangan pada pinggangku, Min-_ah_. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau selamat kalau tidak berpegangan."

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin terbelalak. Ketika sepeda itu mulai berjalan, Sungmin lekas memeluknya dari belakang, khawatir kalau ia akan jatuh. Matanya terpejam erat saat mengetahui sepeda yang ia tumpangi meluncur mulus dan cepat.

Dengan begini mereka tidak akan terlambat sekolah.

**FIN**

_**Ada yang mau request lagi? :D**_

_**Oh ya, Haren nga jamin semuanya bakal dipenuhi request-nya. Tergantung seberapa dapet ide yang muncul di otak Haren. Dan juga request yang dipenuhi itu random, tidak terpaku pada siapa yang request duluan, oke?**_

_**Untuk saat ini, Haren ngebuat KyuMin jadi anak-anak dulu selama beberapa chapter. Baru nanti mereka jadi remaja, dan kemudian dewasa. :)**_

_**Drabble ini bisa dibaca terpisah, kok. Karena tidak sambung menyambung seperti FF yang multichapter :D**_

_**Review?**_


	3. Lollipop

Lollipop

Sung Min and Kyu Hyun © Super Junior

Story © Haren Sshi

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Sore itu Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin bermain di taman kota yang berada di dekat rumah mereka. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang memanfaatkan waktu sore itu dengan bersantai. Bahkan ada juga memanfaatkannya dengan berolahraga seperti lari, misalnya. Hingga membuat taman tersebut dipenuhi orang-orang.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memanfaatkan momen itu dengan bermain. Sungmin membawa boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk boneka itu seolah-olah takut kehilangan benda berharga itu. Lagipula, Kyuhyun akan marah kalau ia menghilangkan benda berwarna merah muda. Boneka itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sungmin saat ia berumur tujuh tahun. Dan Sungmin harus menjaganya baik-baik. Kalau tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau berteman dengannya lagi, sesuai dengan ancamannya setahun lalu. Meskipun ancaman itu ditepis jauh-jauh oleh orang tua Kyuhyun mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang nakal itu.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah membawa mobil mainan beremot yang cukup besar. Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai, Kyuhyun menurunkan mobilnya itu dengan hati-hati.

"Berat sekali." Kyuhyun mengomel pelan.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Itu karena kau membawanya yang besar. Padahal sudah Min bilang kau perlu membawanya yang kecil saja. " Sungmin mengerucut bibirnya sebal.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas. "Aku lebih suka bermain yang besar daripada yang kecil." Kyuhyun melirik boneka yang peluk Sungmin. "Kenapa kau malah membawa boneka kelinci itu? Kau kan _namja_, sebaiknya membawa mainan seperti punyaku, Min-_ah_."

Sungmin membuang wajahnya. "Min tidak suka mainan sepertimu. Min juga tidak bisa memainkannya." Ia mendekap bonekanya lebih erat.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau orang-orang akan menganggapmu _yeoja_, Min-_ah_."

Sungmin makin menekuk wajahnya. Ia sebal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia pun duduk di bangku taman yang telah disediakan dan memeluk bonekanya erat. Apa salahnya sih _namja_ sepertinya bermain boneka? Toh, banyak juga _yeoja_ yang sebaya dengannya bermain robot-robotan dan semacamnya yang biasa dimainkan oleh _namja_.

Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak asik menikmati dunianya sendiri bersama mobil mainannya. Berulang kali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tatkala mobil miliknya beratraksi yang tidak biasa.

Hah… Sungmin mendesah. Tahu gini ia tidak usah ikut Kyuhyun saja tadi kalau jadinya ia malah duduk sendiri dan menikmati dunianya dengan bosan.

…

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara tangisan. Tentu ia mengenal pemilik suara tersebut. Ia berhenti bermain, dan menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari pemilik suara tangisan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menemukannya. Sungmin, yang masih memeluk boneka kelinci besarnya, tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil beberapa kali mengusap wajahnya yang berlelehan air mata. Seketika, Kyuhyun membuang _remote control_-nya yang digunakan untuk mengontrol mobilnya tersebut dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Ada apa, Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia juga berulang kali mengusap air mata di wajah manis Sungmin.

Sungmin menunjuk ke arah kerumunan anak-anak yang tengah memperebutkan sesuatu di warung tersebut. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin, dan anak itu masih saja menangis.

"Ada apa di sana?"

Sungmin masih terisak. Perlahan ia mulai menghentikan tangisnya, meskipun air mata masih menggenang. "Aku ingin membeli lollipop. Kudengar penjual itu menjual lollipop yang sangat enak dan dijual terbatas. Ketika aku ingin membelinya… tiba-tiba uangku hilang. Huweeee~"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Anak ini… selalu saja menangisi pada hal yang tidak terlalu penting. "Kukira ada yang gawat." Gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin pelan, lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku akan membelinya untukmu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi, _ne_?"

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun berbinar setelah ia mendengar Kyuhyun akan membelikannya lollipop tersebut. "_Jinjja_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Ne_!"

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah. Dan seketika ia mengusap wajahnya yang masih berlelehan air mata. Matanya pun sudah tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Kau tunggu di sini, _ne_?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia pun duduk manis sambil menunggu Kyuhyun membelikan permen untuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan terengah-engah di hadapan Sungmin. Ia terlihat menarik napasnya beberapa kali, kemudian menghembuskannya. Lalu ia menghadap wajahnya pada Sungmin sembari memberikan lollipop itu kepadanya.

"_Mian_, lollipop rasa strawberry ternyata habis. Aku hanya bisa membelinya dengan rasa _vanilla_."

Meskipun ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena rasa favoritnya itu habis, tapi Sungmin tetap menerima lollipop tersebut. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun sudah bersusah payah membelikannya untuknya. Terlihat ia masih terengah, dan juga keringat membanjiri tubuhnya.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu-_ah_. Min senang." Ujarnya sembari mengambil lollipop tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya memancarkan senyuman, yang sanggup membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"A-ah, _ne_!" Jawabnya.

Sungmin mulai membuka lollipop tersebut dan menikmatinya. Lidahnya dengan cepat mengecap rasa vanilla dari lollipop tersebut. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, dimana bocah itu hanya memandang dirinya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang juga memperhatikannya. "Kau mau, Kyu-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia membuang pandangannya. "Err… tidak."

Sungmin hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap polos. "Yakin?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin sebal. "Aisshh… kau makan saja lo—hmph!"

Sungmin kecil terkekeh pelan. Menikmati perlakuannya yang dengan sengaja memasukkan lollipop bekas mulutnya itu ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. "Kata _eomma_, berbagi makanan dengan teman itu termasuk perbuatan terpuji."

Kyuhyun hanya menikmati lollipop yang disodorkan Sungmin itu dengan malu. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk. Lidahnya pun mengecap rasa manis vanilla yang berasal dari lollipop tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih memegang batang lollipop tersebut. Mencabut lollipop tersebut dari mulutnya dan kembali menyodorkannya pada mulut Sungmin. Sungmin kecil dengan segera melahap kembali lollipop tersebut dan tersenyum sesudahnya.

"Go—mawo." Ucap Kyuhyun kecil pelan dengan terbata.

Sungmin menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Neee~" Ucapnya ceria.

.

.

.

Dengan begini mereka sama-sama menikmati rasa manis vanilla yang berasal dari lollipop tersebut.

**FIN**

_**Haren terkena sindrom males ngetik. Huwaaaa~ T^T**_

_**Maaf jadinya lama banget diupdate.**_

_**Oh ya, buat yang request, di tampung dulu :D**_

_**Mau bales review nih.**_

_**Fic ini fokusnya ke Sungmin ya?**_

_**Err… nga juga sih. Haren lagi suka ama Sungmin, jadinya fokus ke Sungmin. Tapi nanti gantian kok fokusnya ke Kyuhyun :3**_

_**KyuMin-nya dibikin kecil aja, nga usah dewasa.**_

_**Err… gimana yah. Kalau kecil mulu takutnya pada bosan. Apa dibikin terpisah aja? Jadinya ini khusus KyuMin kecil. Nanti di fic baru, drabble-nya khusus dewasa? O.o**_

_**Request HaeHyuk?**_

_**Nga janji. Soalnya ini fokus KyuMin. Nanti deh mungkin bakal ada selipan HaeHyuk di antara adegan romantis (?) KyuMin. Tapi bukan sebagai peran utama, ya? Tapi nanti disering-seringin muncul kok :3**_

_**There Is Always You diupdate dong?**_

_**Grr… maunya diupdate. Tapi… males ngetiknya itu yang terlalu menguasai diri Haren :(**_

_**Sabar, ya. Pasti diupdate kok entah kapan. LoL.**_

_**Oke, minta review-nya lagi? Kalau ada yang mau kritik atau saran Haren perbolehin kok :3**_


	4. Kotak Bekal

Kotak Bekal

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk © Super Junior

KyuMin slight HaeHyuk

Story © Haren Sshi

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Istirahat telah tiba. Kyuhyun hanya menatap kotak bekalnya dalam diam. Ia tak mungkin menghabis makanan dalam kotak bekalnya ini sendirian. Ibu Kyuhyun memasakan makanan lebih untuk hari ini. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menerima kotak bekal besar itu dalam diam.

Kyuhyun tak tahu ia harus membaginya dengan siapa. Hampir semua teman-teman di kelasnya ini membawa bekal sendiri-sendiri. Dan sangat disayangkan kalau Kyuhyun menyisakan makanannya. Ia tak pernah menyisakan makanan sebelumnya.

Ia melihat ke arah Eunhyuk. Bocah itu—setahu Kyuhyun—tak pernah membawa bekal makanannya. Namun nampaknya, bocah itu tengah disuapi oleh salah satu sahabatnya di kelas ini, Donghae.

Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Eunhyuk adalah adik angkat Donghae. Sahabatnya itu jarang sekali membagi makanannya pada Eunhyuk. Dan ini kali pertamanya Kyuhyun melihat sahabatnya yang terkenal cuek itu tengah menyuapi seseorang.

"_Ya_, Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk menoleh saat Donghae memberikannya telur gulung melalui sumpit. "_Ne_?"

"Kau mau makananku?" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan isi dari kotak bekalnya yang cukup banyak. "Aku membawa banyak hari ini." Kyuhyun mencoba menawarkan makanannya. Siapa tahu bocah berbadan kurus itu mau berbagi makanan dengannya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan dengan Hae, Kyu?"

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas meja. "Kalau saja kau mau berbagi makanan denganku."

"Aku membawa makanan yang banyak juga. Maka dari itu aku membaginya dengan Hyukkie." Ucap Donghae. Ia mencomot sosis dalam bekalnya dan memakannya sendiri. "Tawarkan pada yang lain."

Tepat saat itu bocah berbadan berisi tengah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia baru saja melakukan perintah gurunya untuk membawakan kertas ulangan milik teman-temannya ke ruang guru. Ia duduk dengan lesu.

"Min-_ah_!"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya. "Wae?" Sahutnya lesu.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan bekal makanan pada Sungmin. "Makan bersama?"

Mata Sungmin membulat binar. Ia menatap makanan tersebut dengan senang. "Min mau~" Ujarnya manja. "Kebetulan sekali Min tidak membawa bekal. Dan Min juga lupa membawa uang saku."

Kyuhyun senang. Akhirnya, ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa diajak berbagi makanannya.

Bocah Cho itu menarik bangku miliknya mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Hingga mereka berdua duduk berdekatan. Kyuhyun mengapit melalui sumpitnya dan memberikan cumi goreng pada Sungmin, bermaksud menyuapinya.

Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku bisa makan sendiri, Kyu-_ah_! Min kan bukan bocah lagi!" Serunya sebal.

"Kau masih bocah." Ujar Kyuhyun kejam. "Sumpitnya hanya ada satu. Dan kau harus mau aku suapi." Lanjutnya sembari menodongkan kembali sumpitnya ke mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin cemberut. Tapi ia hanya menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Kyuhyun benar. Sumpitnya hanya ada satu. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah cumi goreng tersebut.

"Hmm… enak~"

Kyuhyun mencomot telur gulung dan memakannya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Masakan _eomma_-mu enak, Kyu-_ah_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Akan aku sampaikan pada _eomma_ kalau kau memujinya."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Apa itu tomat? Berikan padaku!" Ucap Sungmin sembari membuka lebar mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyanggupinya. Ia ambil potongan tomat merah yang segar itu dan menyuapkannya pada Sungmin.

Dan kali ini… Kyuhyun tak mungkin menyisakan makanan dalam kotak bekal makanannya. Mengingat nafsu makan bocah di depannya ini lebih besar daripada dirinya.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Another drabble again :'D**_

_**Baru ditulis beberapa menit yang lalu sebenarnya :D**_

_**Ada yang mau request lagi?**_

_**Oh ya, Haren lagi usaha mikir lanjutan cerita dari There Is Always You. Haren bener-bener lupa gimana lanjutan fict itu. Gomeeen~ v**_

_**Malah yang Haren ingat itu fict project Haren =3=**_

_**Oh ya, karena banyak yang minta drabble KyuMin dewasa dipisah aja, jadinya fic ini isinya little KyuMin semua, ya. Nanti Haren pikirkan buat drabble KyuMin dewasa/remaja ;)**_

_**Haren boleh minta review-nya? :3**_


	5. Selimut

Selimut

Sung Min and Kyu Hyun © Super Junior

Story © Haren Sshi

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Sungmin kecil bersorak riang ketika mengetahui bahwa orang tuanya akan menitipkannya di rumah Kyuhyun dikarenakan kedua orang tuanya harus lembur di kantor malam ini. Mengingat ayah Sungmin adalah seorang direktur, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang sekretaris di perusahaannya sendiri. Dan tentu Sungmin kecil tak keberatan untuk itu.

Sungmin memang sering kali menginap di rumah Kyuhyun, mengingat jarak rumah di antara keduanya hanya bersebelahan saja. Orang tua Sungmin juga merupakan sahabat dekat dari orang tua Kyuhyun. Jadi tak heran kedua bocah berjenis kelamin sama itu juga ikut dekat tertular dari orang tuanya.

Kadang pula Kyuhyun yang menginap di rumah Sungmin karena kesibukan orang tuanya. Orang tua Kyuhyun sangat bersaing dengan orang tua Sungmin dalam membangun bisnis. Namun persaingan itu tak bisa membuat mereka menjadi bermusuhan. Malah persaingan itu membuat mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain.

Jadilah malam ini Sungmin berada di kamar tidur bersama Kyuhyun yang menyediakan dua kasur berukuran _queen size_. Mereka berdua menempati kasur mereka masing-masing dan mulai tidur di jam awal mengingat mereka harus sekolah besok pagi.

Tapi nasib malang menimpa Sungmin. Malam ini hujan tiba-tiba saja turun deras disertai dengan angin kencang dan petir yang menggelegar. Sungmin tak dapat tidur mendengar petir terus saja bersahut-sahutan. Ia meremas selimut yang dipakainya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Ia terlihat ketakutan.

Sungmin kecil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Bocah itu tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Tanpa merasa terganggu dengan angin rebut dan suara petir yang sangat kencang itu. Malah dengan nyamannya ia memeluk guling yang menjadi teman tidurnya itu.

Sungmin ingin menangis. Suara petir kembali berkumandang. Dan Sungmin kali ini benar-benar menangis dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar suara tangisan kencang tersebut. Ia mengucek matanya, dan melihat keadaan sekitar yang lumayan remang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan menemukan Sungmin sedang terisak kencang.

"Min-_ah_, _wae_?"

"Petir~" Ucapnya sambil terisak. Dan begitu petir kembali berkumandang, Sungmin kembali menangis kencang.

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya. Dia terganggu bukan karena suara petir itu, tapi suara tangisan Sungmin yang cukup kencang tersebut.

Kyuhyun turun dari kasurnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan beralih tidur di samping Sungmin. Ia juga mengambil selimut yang dipakai Sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut tersebut untuk menghalau tubuh mereka dari kedinginan.

"Min-_ah_, kau jangan nangis lagi, _ne_?" Ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan sembari menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin. Ia menguap sedetik kemudian.

Sungmin terdiam menerima tepukan yang menenangkan dari Kyuhyun. Ia tak lagi terisak. Namun air matanya tetap saja meluncur pelan.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. "Dengan begini kau tidak takut lagi 'kan?" Tanyanya. Mata Kyuhyun kembali terpejam.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam diam. Ia menghapus air matanya dan menyamankan diri dalam pelukkan Kyuhyun.

Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sungmin tak lagi merasa takut. Ia merasa terlindungi. Dengan begitu ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Mengabaikan suara petir yang kembali bersahut-sahutan.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Haren update cepet dong~ :3**_

_**Oh ya, buat Jofiane, requestnya kebanyakkan _ Haren nga janji bakal ngabulin semuanya.**_

_**Dan buat yang request 'Wine' dari najika bunny, kayaknya Haren nga bisa ngabulin. Soalnya 'Wine' itu temanya dewasa. Nanti di drabble KyuMin versi dewasa aja, ya? Tapi nga janji juga drabble KyuMin dewasa itu dibuat apa nga. Soalnya lebih enak bikin drabble little KyuMin :D**_

_**Minta reviewnya? :3**_


	6. PSP

PSP

Sung Min and Kyu Hyun © Super Junior

Story © Haren Sshi

Don't Like Don't Read

…

"Kyu-_ah_, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari _songsaenim_?"

Pada hari libur saat siang hari, Kyuhyun saat itu memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin. Hari yang sangat panas. Dan belum lagi listrik di rumah Kyuhyun sedang bermasalah. Maka dari itu ia berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin yang ber_AC_ tersebut untuk meredamkan keringatnya yang terus menguncur.

"Hmm… sudah." Jawabnya singkat. Saat ini dia tengah memainkan _PSP_ miliknya dengan wajah yang serius.

Mendapat jawaban yang begitu singkat ditambah wajah Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tak ingin diganggu, membuat Sungmin tak lagi bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sungmin mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan _songsaenim_ kepada muridnya yaitu tugas matematima. Sungmin mengerjakannya dengan giat, tanpa ada masalah. Hingga pada akhirnya ia merasa kesulitan pada nomor terakhir.

Sungmin kecil mencoba memecahkannya. Biar bagaimana pun, Sungmin termasuk orang pandai mengingat ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat di lima besar di kelasnya. Jadi, masalah sulit pada soal bisa ia atasi sendiri.

Namun, Sungmin sudah mencoba mengerjakannya pada berbagai cara. Dan ia tetap saja tidak menemukan jawabannya. Maka dari itu ia beristirahat sejenak dan menaruh pensil kepunyaannya di atas meja. Ia mengambil susu rasa _strawberry_ yang sudah dingin dan menegaknya sampai habis. Ia benar-benar kehausan di cuaca yang panas ini.

Sungmin kecil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Pensil tersebut ia ambil dan mulai mengerjakan soal terakhir matematika tersebut. Tangannya berulang kali menuliskan angka-angka di kertas, dan berakhir dengan penghapusan angka tersebut. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia mendesah frustasi karena tak menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan.

Mata kecilnya melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat serius menghayati permainan di tangannya. Sungmin ingin memanggilnya dan meminta bantuan pada si jenius yang selalu mendapat peringkat satu tersebut.

"Kyu-_ah_?" Panggilnya hati-hati. Takut bocah itu akan marah padanya. Kyuhyun pernah sekali marah padanya karena ia mengganggunya saat Kyuhyun tengah serius bermain dengan PSP miliknya.

"Hmm?" Sahut Kyuhyun, tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari layar _PSP_.

Sungmin cemberut mendapatkan respon yang tak jelas dari Kyuhyun. Ia kembali berkutat pada tugasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sungmin meletakkan pensilnya kasar. Ia mendesah karena lagi-lagi usahanya gagal. Ia meletakkan dagunya pada meja yang digunakannya dan melirik Kyuhyun yang tak nampak terganggu atas keributan kecil yang dibuatnya.

"Kyu-_ah_?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Hmm?" Lagi-lagi respon Kyuhyun tanpa menolehkan pandangannya yang membuatnya jengkel.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengambil buku tulisnya dan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menyadari apa yang Sungmin lakukan karena matanya masih terfokus pada layar _PSP_ di depannya. Hingga—

Chuu~

Ia bisa merasakan benda basah menempel di pipinya. Kyuhyun tak bergerak sama sekali. Di layar _PSP_ miliknya tertulis '_You Lost_'. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Sungmin yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kyu-_ah_, kau bisa membantu Min mengerjakan soal terakhir?" tanyanya sembari menunjukkan buku tulis yang berisi soal-soal matematika.

Kepala Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. Ia melepaskan _PSP_nya begitu saja di sofa yang ia duduki. "_N-ne_."

Sungmin merasa gembira. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkannya lagi. Mereka berdua pun pindah posisi ke meja yang tadi digunakan Sungmin untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

Dengan begini, Sungmin bisa menyelesaikan soal terakhir yang sempat membuatnya frustasi tersebut dengan bantuan Kyuhyun.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Hehe… review? :3**_


	7. Cincin

Cincin

Story © Haren Sshi

Sungmin and Kyuhyun © Super Junior

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Piknik di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan aneka bunga memang menjadi kegemaran bagi setiap keluarga yang ingin berlibur. Hari minggu yang tenang. Cuaca yang begitu sejuk—tidak panas maupun dingin. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah setiap manusia yang merasakannya.

Keluarga Cho dan keluarga Lee sedang berpiknik saat itu. Berbagai makanan telah disiapkan oleh masing-masing istri dari kedua direktur perusahaan itu. Dari makanan pembuka, hingga makanan penutup. Dan membuat kedua keluarga tersebut merasa kekenyangan memakan berbagai rasa makanan yang telah dihidangkan.

Kedua bocah dari kedua keluarga tersebut memilih untuk memisahkan diri daripada harus ikut obrolan kedua orang tua mereka yang tidak mereka mengerti. Apalagi saat mereka membicarakan mengenai perusahaan. Mereka benar-benar tidak dimengerti.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memilih tempat padang rumput yang sepi dari orang-orang sebagai tempat bermain mereka. Sebenarnya mereka tidak suka yang namanya sepi. Tapi, berhubung mereka tidak mengenal anak-anak yang bermain di sekitar mereka, jadilah mereka bermain berdua saja kala itu.

Kyuhyun sibuk bermain dengan pesawat terbang, dengan _remote control_ di tangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik tersebut dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghentikan acara bermainnya dan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Berikan kakimu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memerintah.

"Eh?" Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan kaki Sungmin yang terlipat. Hampir saja Sungmin terjungkal ke belakang kalau ia tidak cepat menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di belakang.

Kyuhyun menepuk paha Sungmin yang terlihat sangat empuk. Lalu ia pun meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin dan menyamankan diri. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, lucu.

"Kyu-_ah_~" Ucap Sungmin yang ingin memprotes karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya.

"Diam. Aku lelah. Pahamu empuk kalau dijadikan bantal."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal dengan Kyuhyun.

Bocah itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah bunga berkelopak putih yang berada di dekatnya. Ia pun mencabut bunga itu hingga ke akarnya.

"Mau kau apakan bunga itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memperhatikan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari rebahannya. Ia mengambil bunga yang dipegang Sungmin tanpa permisi. Sungmin makin cemberut dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seenaknya itu.

Sungmin kecil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tampak ingin membuat sesuatu dari bunga—beserta tangkainya—itu. Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa rumput yang panjang, kemudian mencampurkannya pada bunga yang dipegangnya. Wajahnya tampak serius saat Kyuhyun membuat kreasi dari bunga dan rumput itu.

"Sudah~" Kyuhyun tampak puas. Ia tersenyum dan menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. Raut sombong terlihat di wajahnya saat Kyuhyun menunjukkan kreasi yang ia buat. "Kau bisa membuatnya, tidak?"

"Mahkota?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun meletakkan mahkota dari tumbuh-tumbuhan tersebut di kepala Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian melihat penampilan Sungmin. "Kau mirip _yeoja_!" Ejeknya.

Sungmin marah mendengar ejekan Kyuhyun. "Min_ namja_!" Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan memajukan bibirnya. Membuat wajahnya tampak imut. Ia pun mengambil beberapa helai rumput di sekitarnya. Ia pun ingin membuat mahkota, seperti yang Kyuhyun buat. Tapi, jadinya Sungmin membuat dengan ukuran yang sangat kecil. "Min selesai membuatnya~"

"Lama sekali." Kyuhyun menguap, bermaksud mengejek. Ia pun melihat 'mahkota' yang dibuat Sungmin. Dan setelahnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?" Sungmin merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan 'mahkota' buatannya. "Min melakukannya dengan benar."

Kyuhyun masih tertawa. "Jadi, kau membuatnya lama dan hasilnya seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mengambil 'mahkota' tersebut dan memakaikannya ke jarinya sendiri. "Lihat? Ini cincin namanya, bukan mahkota." Cincin yang dipakai Kyuhyun itu pun tampak besar dan tidak pas sama sekali di jarinya. "Aku juga bisa membuat ini dan hanya sebentar saja. Tidak lama sepertimu."

Kyuhyun pun mengambil beberapa helai rumput dan juga bunga yang kecil untuk dijadikan cincin. Kyuhyun tampak cekatan membuatnya. Hingga butuh beberapa menit kemudian—tidak selama Sungmin yang membuatnya—cincin tersebut sudah selesai dibuat.

"Sebentar saja 'kan?" Kyuhyun pun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan memakaikan cincin tersebut ke jarinya. "Lihat? Bahkan punyaku lebih bagus dari punyamu."

Sungmin mengerjap saat Kyuhyun memakaikan cincin ke jarinya. "Eh?"

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah.

"Kita menikah."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "Hah?"

Sungmin menunjukkan jarinya yang terpasang cincin. "Ini tandanya kita menikah. Min pernah melihat drama di tv kalau ada cincin yang dipasangkan ke pasangannya, dan juga pasangannya memiliki cincin yang sama, itu artinya mereka sudah menikah dan jadi suami istri."

Kyuhyun benar-benar cengo mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin… sepertinya kau terlalu menganggap serius apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini kepadamu.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Haren bikin polling buat project Haren. Kalian bisa lihat summary-nya di profil Haren. Jadi, kalau banyak voting yang masuk, Haren akan ngerjain fanfict itu terlebih dahulu sampai tamat. Mohon partisipasinya~ :3**_

_**Oh ya, Haren pengen bikin drabble dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berantem gitu. Haren lagi nga punya ide nih. Ada yang mau nyumbang? :3**_

_**Okeh, minta reviewnya~ :D**_


	8. Coklat

Coklat

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun © Super Junior

Story By: Haren Sshi

Warn: Kid!Kyuhyun, Kid!Sungmin, Gaje, AU, dsb.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Awalnya Sungmin ingin berbagi coklat yang baru saja ia beli di supermarket kepada tetangganya sekaligus sahabatnya—Cho Kyuhyun. Lantas, ia menghubungi Kyuhyun melalui telpon rumah untuk menyuruh bocah itu mengunjungi rumahnya yang terletak tepat di samping rumah Kyuhyun. Bibirnya berpoles senyum, saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengiyakan undangannya, meskipun tampak ogah-ogahan.

Sungmin bersenandung riang. Lantas ia menuju kamarnya dan memperbaiki penampilannya yang kala itu ia memakai baju kaos dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakkan. Walaupun sebenarnya semua itu tidak perlu dilakukan, mengingat Kyuhyun juga sudah sering kali melihat dirinya dalam berantakkan—bahkan telanjang sekalipun saat mereka mandi bersama.

Ia bisa mendengar suara bel yang berbunyi. Itu pasti Kyuhyun, pikirnya. Lantas ia bersiap-siap untuk menemui sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun duduk santai sambil memainkan PSP di ruang tamu milik Sungmin. Ia berulang kali memenangkan beberapa game yang tersedia di benda elektronik tersebut.

Sungmin mendatanginya dengan memasang wajah senang. Ia melempar senyum kemana-mana. Hingga pada akhirnya wajahnya berubah marah dan ada setitik air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Sungmin ingat betul ia menaruh coklat yang ia beli di atas meja ruang tamu agar ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengambilnya kembali jika ia menaruh coklat tersebut di suatu tempat. Namun apa yang ia lihat? Kini Kyuhyun malah menghabiskan coklat yang ia beli sendirian. Dan tinggal satu suapan lagi, coklat tersebut habislah sudah.

"Kyu-_ah_ jelek!" Sungmin merajuk dan memasang wajah yang hampir menangis. Sungmin bisa melihat bungkusan coklat tersebut di atas meja. Dan ia benar-benar yakin itu adalah bungkusan coklat yang sama dengan coklat yang ia beli.

Kyuhyun mengunyah coklat tersebut dan menelan. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba memasang raut wajah yang marah kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin nampak seperti itu. Padahal ia hanya disuruh bocah tersebut untuk datang ke rumahnya, tanpa tahu maksud dan tujuan bocah itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan.

Kalau ia datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk diejek dan dimarahi oleh Sungmin, mungkin sudah sedari awal ia akan menolaknya.

"Ada apa, Min-_ah_?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin memasang wajah seperti itu. Dan kalau memang ini adalah kesalahannya, ia perlu mengetahui apa kesalahannya.

"Kyu-_ah_ _pabo_! _Pa_-_Bo_!" Ejeknya sambil terisak pelan.

Kyuhyun yang tak terima diejek seperti itu lantas bangkit dari duduknya. "_Mwoya_?"

"HUWAAA~" Sungmin menangis dengan keras. Lantas ia pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tercengang dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia membanting tubuhnya ke kasur dan menangis makin kencang.

Kyuhyun terdiam karena terlalu syok.

…

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun yang tertutup. Ia terlihat gugup sekali. Pasalnya, ini semua adalah kesalahannya sendiri, dan ia harus meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kecil menunduk. Tangannya berulang kali ingin memencet bel rumah itu. Tapi ia mengurungkannya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, ia kembali berpikir ulang untuk melakukannya. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan menghadap pintu besar tersebut. Sungmin menggigir bibirnya, dan seketika nyalinya menjadi ciut.

Ini semua adalah salahnya. Kyuhyun yang memakan coklat yang sama persis dengan kepunyaannya belum tentu coklat itu adalah miliknya. _Eomma_nya mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang sudah memakan coklat itu dari rumah, dan _eomma_nya lah yang memindahkan coklat tersebut ke dalam kulkas agar coklat tersebut tidak meleleh. Dan dengan seenaknya ia malah menuduh Kyuhyun memakan coklat miliknya.

_Eomma_nya berkata bahwa ia harus meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Sungmin takut Kyuhyun akan memarahinya dan berbalik membenci. Dan setelah itu mereka tidak berteman lagi. Memikirkan hal ini saja membuat Sungmin hampir menangis. Ia takkan sanggup jika Kyuhyun membencinya.

Sungmin sedikit berjingkat dengan menumpukkan berat badannya pada ujung kakinya yang dilapisi sepatu untuk menggapai bel yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya yang pendek. Dengan usaha yang keras itulah akhirnya ia bisa memencet bel rumah Kyuhyun, walaupun hanya bisa satu kali.

Sungmin menunggu dengan gugup. Hampir saja ia meremas coklat yang ada di tangannya karena saking gugupnya. Dan pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita separuh baya yang kini menyambutnya. Sungmin mengenal wanita itu, _eomma_ Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, rupanya." Wanita itu pun berjongkok untuk menyaingi tinggi Sungmin. "Ada apa kemari, Nak?"

"_Ahjumma_…" Sungmin menyahut. "Kyu-_ah_, ada?"

Wanita itu melukis senyum. Tangannya pun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang tampak lembut. "Tentu saja ada. Dia ada di kamar, sedang bermain dengan hyungnya. Minnie bisa menemuinya di kamar."

Sungmin menggeleng mendengar penuturan dari _eomma_ Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia makin menundukkan kepalanya sementara _eomma_ Kyuhyun hanya terheran-heran atas penolakkan Sungmin.

"Kenapa, Minnie?"

"Umm…" Sungmin bergumam. "Min menunggu di sini saja. Biar Kyu-_ah_ yang ke sini."

_Eomma_ Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Baiklah. _Ahjumma_ panggilkan Kyuhyun dulu, _ne_?" Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan Sungmin di luar. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, barulah Kyuhyun menampakkan diri dengan raut wajah bosan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Umm…" Sungmin ragu ingin berkata. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup sekaligus takut secara bersamaan. Apalagi saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tak begitu bersemangat.

"Bicara yang jelas, Min-_ah_."

Sungmin membuang pandangannya. Dirinya gelisah. Dan tak sedikit keringat turun dari keningnya. "K-Kyu-_ah_, Min ingin minta maaf."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Soal apa?"

"I-itu—" Sungmin pun menyodorkan sebatang coklat yang masih utuh ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "—tentang kemarin. Min mengejekmu. Min kira Kyu-_ah_ memakan coklat Min. Dan ini untuk Kyu-_ah_, sebagai permintaan maaf."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dan hal ini membuat Sungmin harap-harap cemas. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun marah padanya dan tak mau lagi berteman dengannya.

"Hahahaha!"

Terdengar suara tawa yang cukup terdengar keras di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang tertawa dengan muka polos. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tertawa selepas itu. Apakah… ada kata-katanya yang lucu?

Kyuhyun pun mengambil coklat yang diberikan Sungmin. Membuka bungkusnya perlahan-lahan hinggan batang coklatnya terlihat di depan mata. Mata Kyuhyun mengerling pada Sungmin yang sepertinya tidak berniat penuh untuk memberikan coklat itu padanya. "Buka mulutmu, Min."

Sungmin tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. "Eh?"

"Buka mulutmu. Aaa—"

Meskipun ia tak mengerti, Sungmin menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun padanya. "Aa—"

Dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyumpal coklat tersebut ke mulut Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dapat merasakan manisnya coklat yang pada awalnya telah ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ini—"

"Coklat itu untukmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku sudah kenyang. Jadi, makan saja." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin seketika menjadi ceria. Ia mengecap coklat itu, menggigitnya kemudian menelannya. "Gomawo, Kyu-_ah_~" Ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"_Ne_~"

**FIN**

_**Kayaknya FFn ada masalah lagi ya? Well, Haren nga mau ikut campur ah~**_

_**Gimana nih dengan fic Haren? Haren udah lama nga nulis, dan Haren bener-bener ngerasa fic ini bahasanya kaku banget. Haren butuh kritik dan sarannya. Tapi, Haren tidak butuh flame ya. Kali aja ada readers yang mau memberi masukan mengenai fict Haren ini _**_


End file.
